When it rained
by AsikIkisa
Summary: One day after their argument, Hibiya disappears. Delic asks for help all lookalikes and Shizuo with Izaya. What will they discover in Ikebukuro? Shizaya, Tsugaru/Psyche, DelicHibi, Tsuki/Roppi and Butler!Shizuo rivalizing with Delic about Hibiya.
1. Chapter 1

"Nngh... Shizu... harder will you?" Izaya Orihara moaned as he was near his orgasm. It was their third love making that day and he still hadn't enough. Nor did his partner.

"I'll do as I wish. Now, for the sake of variety, I'll wait. And you with me. It's unfair that you always come first, so let's change it." Shizuo said, as he blocked Izayas pulsing cock. The raven haired mans facial expression was priceless at that moment.

Shizuo trusted some more and after ten minutes he released his seed into Izaya. Then he observed the informants swollen cock and finally loosened his grip around the raven haired mans member.

Izaya came to Shizuos torso, and both of them enjoyed their afterglow. Then a sudden knock on the rooms door startled them.

"Who is it?" Izaya called, trying to sound not as slutty as before. He congratulated himself the idea to have a lock to his bedroom door. Unfortunately neither of them locked them before they begun their sex session.

"It's me, Delic. May I come in?" not waiting for the answer, the door opened and in the entrance to the room stood a clone of Shizuo, with magneta eyes, pink headphones and white suit with the elements of pink.

"Hey Delic. Why are you here?" Izaya said, covering himself with the blanket. Shizuo hid his member behind a pillow, as the blanket was completely over the informant.

"Hibiya. He vanished. I can't find him anywhere." the blonde with pink eyes said, looking trough the window.

Izaya wasn't really surprised. It was not the first time the boy that claimed to be prince was hiding from his lover. Probably they got into a fight again, and the boy run to one of the houses of either Psyche or Hachimenroppis. It wasn't unusual that the little brat was found on his stairs, deeply asleep.

"So what? It's your responsibility to take care of your lover. That includes the knowledge where can it be found. Did you search in everyone's houses?" Izaya said, half annoyed. Why couldn't Delic and Hibiya be on good terms with each other like Tsugaru and Psyche?

"Yeah, and I asked all of them too. But it seems like now he really is gone." from Delic tone could sadness be clearly audible.

"What did you do this time then? Insulted his crown? Or did you joke about how he can't be topping?" Shizuo said, lighting a cigarette. Really just what was the idea behind the clones bieng?

"Well, he wanted to go for a date with me, to that expensive club. But when I asked him to change his clothes since they looked ridiculous on him, he begun to cry and say that I'm the meanest person he had ever met. And then he ran off to somewhere." Delic said, his voice very... hurt.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do. But didn't anyone see him? Like people in the town, and those at your work?" Izaya asked, changing his position so he lied his head on Shizuo's lap.

Delic didn't give any answer, but his expression looked like this of a hurt puppy. Shizuo and Izaya didn't know how to help him.

**(A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter. This won't involve too much smut, I felt like beginning with it to show my poor and fail porn writing. But hey. I hope that you readers enjoyed it ^^ Feedback is greatly loved :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

After taking a shower, and both fully clothed, Izaya called the rest of his lookalikes and threir lovers to his apartment.

They were eating the dinner, made by Psyche and speculating where could Hibiya go.

Nobody had an idea, and Roppi, who had a cold, excused himself earlier. That left Izaya, Shizuo, Psyche Tsugaru, Delic and Tsukihima speculating eventual places where the self proclaimed prince could be at the moment.

They were talking to the late night, but nobody had an idea. They called Shinra, Tom and all people that knew Hibiya, but nobody knew the boys whereabouts.

When all of them, except Shizuo went home, Izaya used his information network and looked trough the citys monitoring videos in an attempt to find his missing lookalike. After putting up an all nighter, he had no results.

"I give up. He probably went to a place where the monitoring doesn't reach. I think I'll make another clone of me. Delic can't be alone forever, and I don't want him to cling onto Psyche or me again." Izaya said, his voice very tired.

Shizuo went out of the bedroom, and stood behind the informant, giving him a slight arms massage.

"Don't give up so easily. I'll ask Tom once again. And all the people that I'll meet today. So don't worry about it, okay? Bye." He said, as he left Izayas apartment.

The raven haired informant, didn't give up so easily though. He asked on the chat if somebody hadn't seen a boy with paper crown, in a renaissance suit. Unfortunately nobody was at the chat right then, so Izaya shut down his computer and went to sleep.

He'd been awaken by the vibrations of his phone. At first he slammed his alarm clock, but after he realized that his phone was the source of vibrations, he quickly picked up.

"Hmm? What is it now?" he answered, his voice very tired.

"Umm well... Izaya-san. I think... no I'm sure that Roppi is missing!" the voice of utter panic, yet kind of timid, told the informant that it was Tsukihima calling.

"Just... how is it possible? Did you insult him, in some way?" Izaya asked, yawning.

"Umm no. I think he didn't even return home yesterday. I though that he is sleeping in his room when he came back, the flat was dark and all. But when I came to his room today morning his bed wasn't touched, like he didn't sleep there at all... which he probably did... um I don't know what to do..." Tsukis voice was fully panicked, and Izaya could tell that he was sobbing now.

"Oi oi, don't cry. I'll find him. The point is that we know that he left my house yesterday, so I can track him on the city cameras. I tried to do the same with Hibiya, but since he left two days ago, I miss the records from back then. But don't worry. Umm... do you want to come here?" Izaya said, trying to provide comfort in his voice.

"Uhh... thank you... but no. I'll stay here in case Roppi would come back. But... now when I think about it, he didn't take his keys when he was heading home yesterday. Maybe he didn't intend to go home at all! What if... um you know, he doesn't like people very much so maybe he did hurt somebody and is in jail now..." Tsuki continued his catastrophic talk and Izaya was by his computer loading the monitoring program.

"Wait wait. Tsuki-chan. Calm down. Do you remember what Roppi-kun promised to you the first time you met? Of course, he hated people, but he said that he won't commit a crime in order to not put you in trouble, right? So why would he do so now? Think reasonable, please. And calm down." Izaya said, putting the cell phone on his desk.

He went to the moment when Roppi left his apartment and went outside. Then he noticed, that indeed the raven haired lookalike didn't head home but to the other side of town.

He lost his trace at Ikebukuro north park, because that wasn't a monitored area.

"Gotcha. Tsuki-chan. I think I found him. If I am right, he is at Ikebukuro north park right now. Call Delic and go there with him. I don't want you to vanish like these two and with Delic there is a higher chance that you'll find both Hibi-chan and Roppi-kun. Okay?" Izaya said, his voice satisfied from the results.

"But... are you sure? What if Roppi-san went out from the park by some other exit? And Delic and I think that maybe there is a guy that sells us as sex slaves. I mean, Hibiya-san can't be living in the park for two days, right?" Tsuki said, his voice still panicked.

"That's a theory only Delic could come up with, indeed. Now, go and check out the truth okay? And call me if you find something. Bye." this said, Izaya hung up the phone and went to prepare a brunch.

Delic met with Tsuki outside the red eyed blonds apartment, and both of them went straight to Ikebukuro.

"Umm... Izaya said that this idea of us as sex slaves for sale is only a thought you could come up with. What did he mean by that?" Tsuki asked, pretty reserved.

"Hahaha, oh I though he would. To him it seems impossible, but every middle aged man would like a lookalike of Orihara Izaya or Heiwajima Shizuo as a sex slave. Our price is pretty high on the black market, I heard. But don't worry. They won't take such a uke as you." Delic said, half heartly.

"What? Umm for your information, I'm topping Roppi-san in bed. Heh, no wonder that Hibiya leaves your house that often. You really have no feelings or common sense, do you?" Tsuki said, as both of them entered the Ikebukuro park.

Delic didn't answer to that. He directed himself to the fountain in the middle of the park and begun to search for a clue. Tsuki asked all the people in the park if anybody had seen a boy in princes clothes and a paper crown and a high raven haired man with red fur rimmed jacket.

When he was to ask a stranger sitting on a bench, he stumbled upon something. He picked it up and recognized the paper crown with Hibiyas initials on the inside.

**(A/N: Hi everyone! So there goes antoher fic of mine. I feel like leaving this cliffhanger until the next update :P So rewiev and tell me what you think. Feedback is love :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

On a rosemary field, far far away from Tokyo, the storm clouds were going away. The field stretched to the horizon, and at the other side, barely seen was a huge castle.

A man with raven hair and red eyes, with black fur rimmed jacket, the fur colored red was sleeping in the middle of the field. He didn't know that he was sleeping on a rosemary field, until a sound of some kind of motor woke him up. He looked around him and was very confused.

Then he looked at the sky, and saw an airplane flying in the way opposite of the castle. It was on the way to the storm clouds... wait which normal plane was on the way to the storm clouds? Wasn't it dangerous?

But then when the plane reached the clouds, it disappeared. In one moment, just like that.

The now wide awake man, named Hachimenroppi was astonished. What did he see just happen?

He looked around yet again, and noticed the castle, on the other side of the horizon. Was it really so far away? Would he make it there today?

Deciding, that he didn't want to waste time, he stood up and begun his way to the castle, hoping that the rain won't surprise him anymore.

Back in Tokyo, both men looking pretty alike, but having some small differences were staring at the paper crown. Why did it lie there, abandoned? Delic called Izaya and told him what they found, so the informant was on his way there. Only Shizuo didn't know anything, but that wasn't the most important right now.

"Why do you think that Hibiya-san abandoned his crown? From what I know, he treasured it very much. It would be odd for him to not wanting to be seen as a prince" the red eyed blonde asked, his voice full of curiousness.

"I must say that I'm confused as well. Hibi-chan doesn't want to take it off even when he sleeps... or when we have sex for that matter. He even tried showering with it, but it soaked completely and Izaya had to make a new one. Unless... he'd got a real crown... but who in the world would give him that? He claims to be a prince, but he is just a normal human. And he doesn't belong to any royal family from what I know." Delic said,with a bit of helplessness.

"You are probably right, Delic-chan. I think some kinky bastard showed him a true golden crown, fitting his eyes and that brat followed him. Heh guess I should have told him to not follow the strangers." both blondes turned around and they saw the informant, with his usual smirk on his face.

"Now, the question is what happened to Roppi-san. I don't think he could follow Hibiya." Izaya said, his voice very firm.

"But... umm maybe he found a way to contact him? Like, a passage to another world or something?" The blonde with the scarf asked, his voice pretty sure.

"Tsuki-chan. I have to disappoint you. The books you are reading are a fiction. That means that the other worlds are some kind of fantasy, or science-fiction. Depends which genre you read." Izaya said, with the all-knowing expression on his face.

Right then, the sound of a airplane was heard, and the three men looked at the sky.

"That airplane wasn't here before, was it?" Tsukishima said, pointing his finger on the plane.

"Nope. I haven't seen it. But... didn't they say in the news before that an airplane went missing? I think it was... a week ago or something." Delic said, his voice pretty confident.

"Maybe yes. But that doesn't prove anything. There ain't any parallel worlds besides this one!" Izaya said, a bit upset.

"Says the man who created three clones of himself and his enemy. How did you do that? It's very abnormal, don't you think?" Tsukishima said, correcting his glasses.

"Well, that has nothing to do with this. Let's continue the search instead." Izaya said, ignoring the staring two blondes.

But they didn't find anything more. They asked anyone they met, and nobody had seen the two missing men. When the sun was setting, the three men sat on a bench near the fountain.

"There must be a clue somewhere here. I think we missed something obvious." Tsukishima said, as he cleaned his glasses.

"Izaya's just crazy, and that's it. We won't find them. It's better that we'll get new soul mates instead. Hibiya wasn't my type anyway. Whoever took him, I hope both will get a better life." Delic said, really tired.

"Don't blame me. Anybody would have gotten an arrogant clone of himself if this blonde here would change between me and Psyche. I wanted to give you somebody so you could just live your own life." Izaya said, placing himself comfortably on the bench.

"Well, I have a huge sex drive, but it's not my fault. And you could do better. For example, the next soulmate that you create should have red eyes, or pink. Why did Hibiya have mocha colored eyes like Shizuo?" Delic asked, pretty upset now.

"I don't know. I wasn't alone when all of you were born. Ask Shinra." Izaya said, closing his eyes.

Then, Tsukishima stood up from the bench as if it burned. He stared a the ground between the bench and the fountain.

He rushed to the place he was staring at, and picked up a razor blade from the ground.

He went back to the bench the others were sitting at, and showed them the razor blade with triumph.

"Isn't it Roppi's?" Izaya asked, the mischievous smirk creeping on his face.

"So that guy really did cut himself? I thought that it was only a myth. What a true emo." Delic said, as if all of this was ridiculous.

"Only because one cuts himself, it doesn't necessary mean that he is emo. If you didn't know, Delic-chan emo is a genre of music popular in the 80's. And before I created Tsuki-chan, Roppi did indeed cut himself. Though the razor blade was created with a purpose of a weapon for him, since I didn't want to copy my irreplaceable switch-blade." Izaya said, punching the pink eyed blonde lightly on the head.

"That's the proof. Roppi-san was here indeed. The question is where he is now." Tsuki said, his voice saddening.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. I'll call Shizu-chan and Tsugaru with Psyche. They might have an idea." Izaya said, calling the number of his lover.

**(A/N; Massive update provides lesser Authours Nonsense. But you may review the chapters one by one too :D Feedback is greatly loved!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

At first, the main difference was the lack of an actual night. That annoyed him. It was too bright and unfamiliar. The sun did set, but on the east side it was always a yellow glow

Everything else though, was better than in the "real world". All the staff in the castle praised and obeyed him.

Hibiya was especially fond of the castles butler. He looked quite like Shizuo, but his orbs were black, reflecting a gentle light. Shitsuo, for that was the butlers name, agreed to everything Hibiya said to him and he showed a proper respect when talking to Hibiya.

Your majesty or Hibiya-sama was the only names that the prince allowed to call himself by.

And Shitsuo wasn't bad in bed either. He even allowed Hibiya to top him once, which Delic never agreed to.

Delic. That bastard. But if it weren't for him, Hibiya won't be here. At all.

What happened three days ago, was that Hibiya sat on a park bench, as usual, after he fought with Delic. Eventually, the gold eyed boy would go to Roppis, or Izayas house, but since Izaya was usually annoyed by his presence, and Hibiya was there after the fight before, Hibiya planned to go to Roppis house.

Then, a deep voice called him per "Hibiya-sama" and the raven haired boy looked at the source of that voice. It was a blond man with black orbs and a butler outfit. He called him again and Hibiyas eyes widened in surprise. At first, he thought that it was Shizuo, but that blonde peasant would never call him by Hibiya-sama. Only Tsukishima showed the proper respect for him once, but then Roppi assured the blonde with glasses that Hibiya is only playing a prince, and it was no need to show such respect to a brat like him.

Hibiya listened, pretty astonished to the blonde butlers story. Here he was, telling him that Hibiyas father had a kingdom once, and that he was truly a prince, though the country that he owned was far away. When he was a little boy, he was kidnapped by a weird doctor who had plans of cloning him, and he was told to be a copy of a true human. But the real identity of Hibiya is a prince who had to take over now, since the King died recently. Hibiyas mother died after she gave birth to Hibiya so the butler and the King had to take care of the child. But the King was in deep sorrow and didn't want to see his son, so he, Shitsuo was his name took care of the child.

Since the night of kidnapping him, Shitsuo was depressed and punished by the King to be the castles servant until he dies, and the kingdom had to have a heir to the throne. The Kings last will was to find his lost son.

Hibiya couldn't actually believe it. True, he thought that he wasn't really from this world, when he woke up in Shinras laboratory, and he always wanted to be a prince. But the blond butler was suspicious. And Hibiya was taught to never trust strangers. He had a experience in his life, when he was almost sold to the sex slave industry, but Izaya and Delic saved him before he did anything stupid.

"And why should I trust you, peasant? Do you have a proof that I'm the right person? In this world there are three more people that are very similar to me. And why..." but the blonde stopped his futher word, and showed him a photo of a little baby. That child had huge golden eyes and on his head was a little black hair noticeable. His face was a bit arrogant, very princely even for such a young age. He was also wrapped in what looked for very expensive material, probably silk. Only a prince could look like that.

"Is that... " Hibiya had no words as he was astonished by the photo. It was very similar to him. He looked at the butler, not knowing what to say.

"It's the prince of the Rosmarinus country. Hibiya. You." the butler said, his voice very deep and firm. "If that isn't a proof enough, then you can order me something to do. Since I'm your servant."

Hibiya thought then of one thing only. Nobody wanted to bow before him and lick his boots before. So he commanded with arrogance and hidden glee.

"Well then, servant, please bow before me down to the ground and lick the top of my boots."

And to Hibiyas surprise the blond butler did just that. When he was about to lick his other shoe, Hibiya commanded him to stop, and the blonde did so.

"Hmm? Ain't you scared of getting bacterias? These boots aren't really clean, you know." Hibiya said a bit of worry in his voice. Nobody had ever licked his shoes before, even if they were perfectly clean.

"Whatever my prince orders me to do. I'll do it, the best I can." Shitsuo said, his voice pleased.

"Okay. I believe you. Take me then, to my kingdom, where ever it is." Hibiya said, his voice very arrogant and proud. He liked his new role.

"Yes, my prince. Please follow me." Shitsuo said, directing himself towards the fountain.

Hibiya was confused. Why would they go to the fountain? He didn't ask though trusting the blonde butler.

Then, a strong wind blew on them, taking away Hibiyas crown from the raven haired boys head.

He wanted to take it, but Shitsuo stopped him from doing that.

"I don't think you'll need that paper crown anymore. At the castle there is plenty of golden and silver crowns, and there surely is one fitting on your head. So you may leave it." Shitsuo said, continuing his steps towards the fountain.

Hibiya hesitated for a while. That paper crown was very precious to him. He didn't want to leave it like that, but thinking about a golden one, fitting his head made him change his mind. Nobody would care about a bit of paper anyway.

When they were in front of the fountain, the blonde butler stopped, as if he was waiting for something.

"So... what are we waiting for? And why are we by the fountain anyway?" Hibiya asked, his voice impatient.

"In order to get to the country of Rosmarinus, there must be rain on both sides. There isn't going to rain here in two days, do we have to enter the fountain. And we are waiting for the rain clouds to be above the castle. I wouldn't want my Prince to go wet by the fields of rosemary." Shitsuo said, a bit of concern audible in his voice.

They waited for something like ten minutes, and then the blond butler got into the fountain, Hibiya instinctively taking his hand. He didn't want to get lost.

Then, there was a huge waterfall on the fountain, and when it stopped, the both men were nowhere to be seen.

**(A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4! Sorry for the wait. So now you know where Hibiya is xD And I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. XD The lack of nights actually exist, for example in the place I'm living in → wants to see the stars already lol xD ← I hope you enjoyed reading this And Feedback is love :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

The red eyed raven haired man, was finally by the castle. It took him twelve hours to get here. He was tired, cold and hungry.

But he didn't expect to get in to the castle, just like that. So he sat by the gate, to gain some energy and think of some reasonable arguments to get into the castle. He couldn't tell the truth, because what he overheard of the locals people talk (There were many who actually took care of the rosemary flowers.) they were very happy to have a prince.

Hachimenroppi was surprised when he actually woke up in the country of Rosmarinus. He really wanted to get there and bring Hibiya back.

Three days ago, when Delic was by his doors apartment and asked if they hadn't seen Hibiya, Roppi knew that something was amiss. When the pink eyed blond left, Roppi went to Ikebukuro park, since it was there that Hibiya usually was after he was in not good therms with Delic, and before he decided where to go further. So Roppi searched trough the park and didn't find anything special, before Tsuki called him to come to Izaya's home for dinner.

All of them speculated then where the little boy could be. Roppi didn't say anything, as he ate the food that Psyche prepared. He was eager to continue his search in Ikebukuro park, so as soon as he ate, he excused himself with having a cold. Everybody knew that he had the tendency to catch a cold very easily, so it went good.

When he was back at the park, he noticed a bit of paper, lied flatted to the ground. He recognized that color, and curious took the paper to his hand. He stretched it out and it was Hibiyas crown indeed. He assumed then that the little Prince must be somewhere nearby. Turning around and seeing the fountain end it's program he went nearer it. He left the crown where he found it, not flattening it in hope of the others finding it soon.

He circled around the fountain, and not finding anything he sat on it's edge looking around. Then he looked in it, and found a golden board inside. Something was written on it, but since it was night already, Roppi used his cellphone light to read the text.

It read:

"This is the passage to Rosmarinus country, a land of the rosemary flower. The heir to the throne that was missing until recently, is now found and the Kingdom now has a Prince. To get there you must not have any weapon, and it must rain in both places. You'll fall from the rain clouds no matter where they are. The return is for now not possible so think before you'll cross the land of Rosmarinus."

Roppi was confused. The board seemed to be at least one hundred years old, but the text was describing the events of yesterday... if it was possible to somehow tell the others that he and Hibiya are there, then the red eyed man wouldn't hestiate.

The heavy rain clouds, though were by the park now. So Hachimenroppi decided to take the chance. If the others will follow him, then they'll find a way to get out of there.

Taking his last look around the park, he entered the fountain just in case. Soon the rain enveloped him, but before he could vanish, a water figure of a woman stopped him.

"You may not carry any weapons to the Rosmarinus kingdom. We don't want our recently found Prince Hibiya to be assassinated by the likes of you." her voice was cold.

"But I don't really have any weapon with me." Roppi said, upset. He wasn't like Izaya to carry a switchblade in his jacket pocket. And he didn't enter the kingdom to kill Hibiya, for gods sake.

"The razor blade in your inner pocket. It's sharp-edged and you could use it to cut the throat of our Prince. Please leave it here." the woman said her voice with a hint of venom.

Hachimenroppi looked confused. And then he remembered. Yes, he had indeed a razor blade. But he didn't use it since Tsukishima appeared. And he never used the blade as a weapon. But he did as told, because the woman didn't want to let him pass otherwise.

When he tossed the razor blade on the ground near a park bench, he vanished immediately. He closed his eyes as he felt falling, and was surprised when he landed on a soft surface. He didn't dare to open his eyes, and being pretty tired he fell asleep in the middle of the rosemary field.

Now, when he though about it, it he was lucky that nobody asked him why he was here or what his name is. Then, he saw the gate open, and saw a tall blonde in a butler suit going out and holding a paper in his hand. He fastened it on the wall beside the gate, and turned back.

Roppi wanted to read the content of the paper that the blond hung on that wall, but he took advantage of the open gate and rushed trough it.

He didn't went unnoticed though. Be it his heavy shoes or the blonds good hear ability, the blond butler noticed the intruder.

Roppi was astonished when he saw his face. He looked exactly like Shizuo, but his eyes were black, and his movements had more class. He had the aura of elegance around him and didn't looked as annoyed as the blond ex-bartender.

"Who... are you?" the raven haired man asked, confusion very clear in his voice. This couldn't be Shizuo... right?

"I'm the butler of prince Hibiya But..you aren't from here. What do you want?" his voice was very deep, but not unfriendly, and it make a warm shiver run down Roppis spine.

"I came to see the prince. We know each other." Roppi said, his voice not so annoyed as usual.

The butler blinked. 'Then he must be from the other side... is he the original or one of the clones?' he though, but he only made a calling gesture to the guards.

"Oh, you do know him I'm sure of that. But I know that Hibiya wouldn't want to see you. Kidnapper. Take him to the underground prison!" Shitsuo said as both of the guards with their face covered by a helmet and in real armors, got a strong grip of Roppi and took him to the dark, underground cell.

Shitsuo then headed to the castle with a feeling of a work well done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

Back in Tokyo, Shizuo, Tsugaru and Psyche arrived to the Ikebukuro park. Shizuo stood by the bench the others were sitting at and lighted a cigarette. Tsugaru and Psyche took a walk around the fountain.

Izaya summarized the results of their search and all the items that they found. Shizuo had no idea how to go on from that point, so he just was there and smoked. Then all attentions turned to Tsugaru and his lover who were splashing the fountain water at themselves. Delic and Tsukishimas gazes were the one of jealousy. They wanted their lovers to be with them right then too.

Suddenly Psyche stopped to splash the water at his lover, as he noticed the golden brick inside the fountain.

"Oi! Tsu-chan. Stop. And come and look at this. I think I've found something." Psyche said with a glee in his voice.

Tsugaru listened to his lover, and the others were by the fountain pretty soon too. They all read the text at the brick, which now read:

"This is the passage to Rosmarinus country, a land of the rosemary flower. The heir to the throne that was missing until recently, is now found and the Kingdom now has a Prince. But a new intruder, probably the kidnapper that took our prince years ago is now back. He has bloody red eyes and black raven hair like the night. Fortunately he is in prison right now. To get to the Kingdom of Rosmarinus, you must not have any weapon, and it must rain in both places. You'll fall from the rain clouds no matter where they are. The return is for now not possible so think before you'll cross the land of Rosmarinus."

"What the hell? So Hibiya is really a prince?" Delic asked, very confused. He never expected that.

"The intruder... isn't it... Roppi-san?" Tsukishima said, his voice pretty weak. It was like a nightmare come true. He didn't want his lover to be in jail.

"Only when it rains on both sides... but how do we know if it rains there? And why no weapons?" Izaya asked pretty upset. He didn't want to leave his precious switchblade here.

"Well, that would explain why you found the razor blade. But to think that Hibiyas crown actually was a weapon..." Tsugaru said, his tone thoughtful. Everyone stared at him, when they heard that statement.

"Well... it had sharp edges here and there... but I don't think it was considered as a weapon. Hibiya probably got a better one." Shizuo said, taking a last intake of his cigarette.

"So... when will it rain again?" Psyche asked, looking at the cloudless sky.

"Hey hey... why are we believing this? It didn't rain three days ago, so even if Roppi is there we have no proof that Hibiya is there too." Delic said, his tone now more upset than confused.

"But it did rain yesterday, at night. Pretty hard at that, the raindrops did that I couldn't sleep and looked at the city monitoring recordings. And I think that Roppi is worth saving, even if there aren't Hibiya. One things worries me though. This board says that we can't go back here. Is it really so?" Izaya asked, nobody in particular.

No one gave him an answer. The fountain ended it's program for today, and suddenly a huge waterfall was made on it.

Then, a figure of a woman appeared.

"Yes. So is it. Unless you have anybody who remembers you here, and is waiting for you to come back. And no, no weapons are allowed. We don't want our Prince Hibiya to be assassinated. You may now enter the Kingdom of Rosmarinus. The rain is above the village, and it's not so far away to the castle as from the Rosemary fields." the woman said, her voice cold and indiffrent. Izaya thought that it was similar to Namie, but to Shizuo she looked more like Vorona.

"So... who is staying? We want to come back here, right?" Delic said, looking at everyone.

"Ah... why can't we go everybody? I have plenty of people who remembers me and are waiting for my return. Take Shiki for example. He can't be without his informant for long, and I'm the best. Or Shinra. He remembers us all, and would like us to come back, right? Or people at our work?" Izaya said, as he was entering the fountain.

"Toss your weapon. Otherwise you may not enter." the woman said, and stopped Izaya.

"But I have no.." Izaya said as he plastered his smirk on his face.

"Your parka pocket. There is a sharp object. You might cut the throat of Prince Hibiya when he is asleep." The woman said, her voice firm and cold.

Izaya took out his beloved switchblade and gave it to Shizuo with a look of a hurt puppy. Then, he entered the fountain... and suddenly vanished. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll better call Shinra and tell him what we are doing." Shizuo said, as he backed from the fountain so that the woman couldn't overhear him.

Psyche, Tsugaru and Tsukishima went there without problems. But when it was Delics turn, the woman stopped him.

"Your headphones. You may not enter with them. You can be mistaken for the other guy. You also are pretty strong." the woman said, her coldness causing a light shiver run Delics spine.

"I have no intention of killing Hibiya, I promise! I love him okay? Why should I want to kill him?" Delic said, pretty upset.

"I don't know. But we now have one guy with the pink headphones. You can't enter with them, so get rid of them." the woman's tone didn't change, but Delic did as told and lied his pink headphones carefully on the ground.

"Now then? Is that better? You mermaid..." Delic said that with a mocking tone and the woman slapped him. It didn't cause Delic any pain, but his hair was wet. He vanished then, like the others.

When Shizuo wanted to enter, the woman stopped him.

"You may not enter to the land of Rosmarinus. The limit for tall blonde haired men has passed. If you go there, you may be mistaken for one of them, or the butler of the castle. You also seem to not have any weapon, but you are unusually strong as for a human. Also, the limit for not raining visitors had passed, and the rain is not present in the land of Rosmarinus for today. Come back later when it'll rain, or when you got rid of that strength." the womans tone was now a cold, firm and a bit of satisfied.

Shizuo got annoyed thought.

"Well, for your information, I never asked for my über natural strength. Then, you say that the limit for tall blondes has passed, but you have four raven haired petite fleas out there! And... ugh. Why am I so similar to the butler of the castle?" Shizuo asked, his tone unusually annoyed and veins popping out on his forehead.

"The Prince isn't counting. But even so there are four raven haired boys, Prince Hibiya, Hachimenroppi, Psyche and Izaya. There are also four tall blondes Delic, Tsukishima, Tsugaru and the butler. You will ruin the natural order if you enter there now. Come back later, when it'll rain, and get rid of the blonde color if you don't want to be mistaken for the others. Farewell."

With these words, the woman vanished and the waterfall fell to the ground, leaving the blonde bodyguard all wet.

"The Hell I care. Natural Order, be DAMNED!" Shizuo screamed with all his might, and got out of the fountain. He then, waited for Shinra to come, because the blonde told him to take Izayas switchblade.

When the underground doctor came, he saw the blond ex-bartender sit on a park bench, holding the switchblade in his hands and pink headphones beside him.

"What... happened? Where are the others?" Shinra asked, but didn't get an answer as Shizuo looked at his reflection in the switchblade.

"Will you tell me when I offer you a cup of tea?" the doctor asked, sitting beside the blonde and took the pink headphones in his hand.

Shizuo nodded, and followed soon the doctor to Shinras and Celtys home, looking as a beaten puppy all the way there.

**(A/N: Okay, so there is these chapters. Finally they entered Hibiyas kingdom! Things can only get better from here, don't you think? And I know that Shizuo should also be with the party, but I'll save him for later *a plot bunny forming in her head*. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. You'll have to wait a bit for the next update though, because I have many other fills to finish, and then there is school too. But I'll not abandon this, the update might be next week. Also, it was long ago since I've read a chapter of Natural Order Be Damned (yes it is a fic. A great one, but not mine xD) lololol , okay remember that Feedback is loved! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy ;D**

When Delic opened his eyes again, he saw pure blue sky. No trace after the rainy clouds, though when he fell, he felt raindrops musk his skin.

He stood up, and saw the rest of the newcomers sitting on a bench. When he looked around, he noticed that they were in a village that reminded him of some old western films that he and Hibiya once watched.

Hibiya... heh that self proclaimed prince must be in his castle, enjoying his power. Delic looked to his left, and saw a magnificent castle, from a blue stone, and the roof was white. The glass in the windows were with various colors and Delic wondered if you could see anything trough them.

Then, he got nearer the party, and saw their worried expressions.

"What happened? Is there something on my face?" He asked, confused. He wanted to take on his headphones, but when he reached for them, he noticed that they were gone.

"Who would really care if you had something on your face, Delic-chan? The thing that concerns me is that Shizu-chan isn't here, and it isn't raining." Izaya said, his voice very worried indeed.

"Well, now that you mention it, I don't see him either. Maybe that mermaid didn't let him trough, because he had your switchblade? Or before he entered the fountain it stopped raining here." Delic said, his voice and facial expression annoyed when he thought about that woman. Why couldn't he take his headphones?

"No, I remember Shizuo-kun calling Shinra to come and take the things that we left behind us. And besides, it stopped raining here as soon as Delic appeared. I guess we have to wait until it rains again." Tsugaru said, lighting his pipe.

"Hey, let's all be calm. I'm sure that Shizuo-san will come when he'll be needed. And let's not forget why are we here. We should get going, if we want to reach the castle today. Who knows what happens to Roppi-san now." Tsukishima said, and turned to the opposite side of the castle.

"Em... Tsuki-kun? Where are you going? The castle is that way." Psyche said the obvious. Everyone looked at the red eyed blonde with curiosity.

Tsukishima turned around, a light blush on his face. It wasn't unusual for him to get lost, but to go in the opposite direction of a destination that he could see... that never happened before.

"Umm... well... I'm not sure if we won't be treated as intruders if we just go there... and I don't know how about you... but I'm hungry, so wouldn't it be better for us to eat something first?" Tsuki asked, and his stomach growled.

Everyone agreed. Izaya and Delic didn't eat the dinner, because they searched for clues in the park, and Tsugaru with Psyche followed all of them too. It would be weird if only they two went to the castle, and nobody could tell when, or if they would get some food when they reach the castle.

Meanwhile, the Prince Hibiya was angry. For the first time, he was displeased with the actions of the blonde butler.

And he had all the right to show that, and maybe punish him. He was the prince after all.

"You must know, butler that I'm displeased with your action towards the newcomer. This isn't the way that we treat our guests. And Hachimenroppi is a friend of mine, be it from this world or the other. But the worst is, that you didn't tell me of you actions. For that, you will be punished. As the starter, no sex for a week. Do not come near me, the closest you can be is five meters. And get Hachimenroppi here. He will be my guest at today's dinner. Tell the chief to prepare something from the east. Nuddles or fired rice with scampi's as best." Hibiya said, his voice very serious. It was the first time that he called Shitsuo by 'butler' since he had come here.

But he couldn't forgive the blonde for such treatment. It was very disrespectful. And what would Roppi-san think of him as a Prince? A cruel aristocrat that treats guest by placing them in jail as soon as they arrive? No, Hibiya didn't like that. He wasn't cruel.

The other thing that troubled him was... why did Hachimenroppi come here? Surely the red eyed raven will tell him about coming back with him, and that everyone is missing him.

But Hibiya would refuse to that. Why should he go back, when here he could finally do that he is best at? And that is being a prince of course.

In half an hour, Hachimenroppi entered the dinning hall, looking curiously around the room. The castle did a good impression at him, despite that he was in jail for the last 24 hours. But he was relieved when he heard that it was a misunderstanding.

Then, he saw Hibiya at the other end of a long table. He sat on a golden chair with a golden crown that fitted his head perfectly. He truly looked like a prince.

"You must know that I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. The butler is now punished, so he won't do that mistake again. And now, Roppi-san I'm a prince indeed. So you must adress me with proper respect." Hibiya said, his voice arrogant as usual.

Roppi looked at him, with a sight that normally did that Hibiya gave up his stupid ideas. Yes, looking from under his hair, Roppi could be scary.

But even that gaze didn't help. Hibiyas facial expression didn't change at all.

"Shall I call you Hibi-no-ouji-sama or are you okay with a simple Hibiya-sama?" Roppi asked, his voice pretty annoyed. As always. Seeing Hibiyas face at that moment, was priceless.

The prince couldn't believe that Roppi, the great pessimist and the one who always mocked with him about his princely title actually asked which suffix is more proper. Hibiya was astonished for a couple of minutes, but noticing the confused gaze of the raven haired, red eyed man, he repiled:

"If it's you, then you can call me Hibiya-sama. Hibi-no-ouji is too official. And we are friends, right?" he asked, turning his gaze to the window.

"Of course, Hibiya-sama. I think that this table is too long for only us two. Do you mind if I place my chair a bit closer? I wouldn't be able to hear you otherwise." Roppi said, proceeding to the said chair, but Hibiya stopped him.

"Don't bother. I have my servants to do such things. And normally we don't talk by the dinner, but I guess that we can do an exception for today." Hibiya said, a light smile making it's way on his face.

When Hibiya clapped his hands, three servants came in. One looked similar to Shizuo's brother and the woman that was there, reminded Roppi of that woman that worked for Izaya. The third was the blonde butler.

The three of them moved the chair and the table-ware and then got out. Roppi looked in the door's direction even after they were out of the room.

"Sit please. I asked the chief to prepare something that will remind me of that food back home." Hibiya said, starting to eat his meal.

Roppi sat on the chair. It felt comfortable especially comparing to the hay pile that he sat on recently.

"I thought that it was Shizuo at first, but that must be a guy that lives here, right? Was it he that convinced Hibiya-sama to come here?" Roppi said, and took a bite of the rice. It was very delicious, he had to admit.

"That is Shitsuo, the butler of the castle. And you are right, he did get me here indeed. What do you think about the food?" Hibiya asked, taking another part of his rice. It was very tasteful. He had to give an order to Simon to make this dish more often.

"I couldn't make any better myself, and you know that fried rice is my specialty. It's very delicious." Roppi said, and he continued to eat.

Hibiya frowned. Why did Roppi-san suddenly dare to call him by 'you'? He probably forgot already.

Oh well, that will result in degrading him. Hibiya thought that Roppi could take that butler's place as his personal servant, but he wasn't willing to have a servant that treats him with disrespect.

"Well that's good. So, do you mind telling me why are you here? I guess that you came to convince me to come back with you to the 'real world'. And you must know that I refuse. Here, I got everything and people finally acknowledges me as a Prince. And what is there really? A life that I wouldn't miss." Hibiya said, his voice firm and arrogant.

Roppi was worried. He didn't knew that golden eyed boy that sat in that princely chair. Sure, Hibiya was the only one who didn't have any work, but he didn't mind that. From all what Roppi knew, he always treasured Delic. And it was enough for the little prince

"Well, then Hibiya-sama. What about Delic then? Are you gonna leave him like that, without a word? He really is worried about you. Everyone are." Roppi said, ending his meal and taking a sip of the drink that was beside the plate.

Hibiya frowned again. That raven haired peasant dared to call him by 'you' again. Now this was the end of his mercy. He decided that Roppi will be an underling of Eimana from now on.

"Delic is a damn cold bastard that thinks that my clothes, and thus my personality is ridiculous. I don't intend to keep in conctact with such peasants. And Shitsuo is way better in bed. He allowed me to top him, and Delic didn't want to hear about that. So, Roppi-san, I'm displeased with you too. Under your replies, you dared to call me by the term 'you' two times. Results of such disrespect are that you will be a servant of mine. And Eimana will be your supervisor from now on. Thank you for your company at this dinner. Now, off to work! Eimana, show him the way." Hibiya said, his voice with a hint of coldness that reminded Roppi of that woman in the fountain. The woman that looked like Izaya's co-worker appeared and showed Roppi the way.

When both of them left, Shitsuo entered the room and bowed before Hibiya. The prince gestured him to get up.

"I have good news for you. Your punishment will be shortened. I do allow you to have sex with me, but you shall stay away from me otherwise for 10 meters." Hibiya said, and Shitsuo nodded, a quiet Thank you Hibiya-sama, heard from his lips.

(A/N: Okay, so I updated this. Now I planned all the plot on this, and it hit me that this will be pretty long. And angsty at some moments. And many plot twists, so be prepared for that xD I hope that you who reading this enjoyed reading. If you read, then review please for Feedback is loved :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Durarara isn't mine. Now enjoy!**

When all of them entered a restaurant, they were astonished by the inside of it. It was from... porcelain and it was divided in various parts. They noticed that a man was standing by the entrance and locating the guests. They waited for a couple of minutes and that guy came to them welcoming them. He reminded Izaya of Kadota. But the raven haired man kept his mask, and his usual mischievous smirk when he talked to him.

"What class are you from?" the man asked them and nobody replied. Finally Izaya sighed and said:

"That depends. What is the cheapest food in here?" he said as he looked around. The waiter was confused, and was quiet for a while thinking.

"The potatoes with Rosemary costs only 200 staffs. If you don't take any drinks. The water is costing 50 staffs per glass." the man said, a bit of confusion in his voice.

"That's too expensive. Let's go find another restaurant." Izaya said, and the others followed him. But the Kadota lookalike stopped them.

"We are the cheapest in town. And besides aren't you the royalty? They should have enough money to pay for our cheapest dish." the waiter said, confused. Here stood two boys that looked exactly like the prince. And their three companions were reminding the waiter of somebody that was in the castle too.

Then, Izaya got an idea. He could use the fact that he looked like Hibiya for once.

"Why... yes. In fact we are a far away cousins of the Prince Hibiya. But we arrived too late to eat the dinner in the castle. Can we eat for the royal family's bill?" Izaya asked his smirk widening.

The Kadota lookalike nodded. "Of course. Follow me. My name is Tsuppari by the way. I'll be your waiter for this evening." he said and made a sign for all of them to follow him.

They crossed the restaurant and found themselves in what Tsuppari called "royal guest room". The walls there was with a hint of gold and chairs and tables had gold texture and was painted in that color. Everyone were under a great impression.

Izaya and Tsukishima didn't intend to stay there for long. They really didn't. But when everyone were ready with their desserts, and they went out, it was dark outside. Saying the magical word "It's for the castle's bill" all went out of that restaurant and then out of the village.

"Now. We won't reach the castle today anyway. How about we'll find some place to sleep?" Tsukishima said, a bit of sadness in his tone.

"Tsukii-chan? Are you blind? We have plenty of place here. Just look at the rosemary fields. They are in full bloom. Why don't we lay there and sleep under the stars?" Delic said, in a happy mood. He really did drink a bit too much vine that evening.

"I don't think that... I mean... people here are surely working hard to keep these flowers so beautiful. If we destroy them... it would be a shame. And we can be punished." Tsuki said, his voice timid.

"Ah it doesn't matter. At least then you will be together with Roppi in that jail, right? Come on! I'm sure it's the one and only occasion for you to sleep in a flower field." Delic said, taking Tsuki by the shoulder.

Right then, Izaya slapped Delic. Everyone was quiet at that. Izaya then realized what he had done but didn't apologize.

"What the hell Delic. I think you drunk too much vine today. Scaring Tsuki-chan like that. If you wish, you can sleep in the field, on the flowers wherever you wish. But don't talk shit about Roppi." Izaya said, pretty upset.

"So... what are we going to do? Maybe sleeping in the field isn't such a bad idea? I mean... I don't think that the case with a bill for the royal family would work for the inn again. That Tsuppari guy was pretty confused when we left." Tsugaru said, hoding the sleeping Psyche in his arms.

Izaya and Tsuki looked at each other. True, that number with the late dinner in the castle worked for the restaurant but which royal family would stay at the inn? And why hadn't they any carriage that would take them to the castle? That would be too weird.

"Okay. Tomorrow it's Sunday. I hope that the villagers won't be working by the flowers tomorrow morning. I don't want to be waken up by water splashing in my face. Let's find a comfortable spot in that field of rosemary. But don't destroy the flowers." Izaya said, his voice given up. Tsuki only nodded.

All five of them entered then the rosemary field. The flowers were high. Tsugaru lied Psyche in some place and lied then beside him, embracing the sleeping boy.

Delic found a comfortable spot somewhere in the middle but it was for one person.

"Oi! Izaya! Don't you want to sleep with me today?" the magneta eyed blonde asked, waving his hand.

"No Delic, thank you. I'd rather sleep in the water." Izaya said, searching for a fairly good spot himself. Who knew what Delic could do to him while sleeping? Some groping was surely guaranteed and maybe some other touching... no Izaya wasn't definitely in the mood for that.

Then he found a comfortable looking spot and Tsuki followed him. The red eyed blonde noticed it too and lied himself on it. Izaya went further, but the blonde stopped him, taking his sleeve of the jacket.

"Umm... Izaya-san? Won't you mind staying here until I fall asleep? I...um... you can lie here too if you wish... I don't mind it... but the thing is... I don't like to fall asleep alone. Yesterday I thought that Roppi was home so it went well but..." Tsuki was searching for words and Izaya noticing how frightened the blonde was, sat himself beside him.

"It's okay. I'm too tired to search for my own place anyway. If you promise to not touch me then I won't mind. You never know what Delic would do to you..." Izaya said, smiling. Then he lied himself beside Tsuki.

"Ah. I see. Izaya-san? Thank you for defending Roppi. I really... want to know if he is okay... but... heh. When I found out that he hates humans it was my greatest fear that he'll be in jail and now... eh." Tsuki said, a sad voice and he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

"Tsuki. Don't worry about Roppi please. He is... a bit different but he is clever too. I don't think that he did a crime to be in jail. It surely is a misunderstanding. Heh. I wonder how Shizu-chan is doing. I miss him so damn much that it's not even funny." Izaya said, his voice firm and a bit depressed.

Right then, they saw two shooting stars. Both of them didn't say anything as they made their own wishes. Tsuki wished that Roppi would be safe and not hurt, and Izaya wished to see Shizuo soon.

After a while both yawned.

"I guess it's better to fall asleep now. Tomorrow awaits a long way to the castle. Good night, Izaya-san." Tsuki said as he tried to shift himself to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, good night Tsuki-chan." Izaya said, his voice indifferent. He looked as the blonde fell asleep and he himself looked at the stars for a while longer.

Then suddenly, Tsukishima wrapped his arm around Izaya. The raven haired man was confused. Didn't he said clearly that he didn't want to be touched? Tsukishima didn't seem to mind as he moved closer to Izaya. The red eyed man couldn't do anything to resist... but at least that arm and the body near him was warm.

Izaya nearly fell asleep, but before he heard Tsukishima murmur something.

"I love you... Roppi-san." and then Tsuki deepened the embrace.

Understanding that he was only a replacement for the blondes lover, Izaya felt his heart ache. Of course he could pretend that it was Shizuo, but Tsuki wasn't so tall as his beloved blond man.

(A/N; Okay, here is chapter 8. I felt like throwing in some sleeping under the stars just for the check of it. In the next chapter they'll reach the castle and then... things will happen :3 I hope you enjoyed reading this, and that OP liked it. Feedback is loved and keeping me alive XD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy :D**

"This is fucking abnormal" Tsuki heard Izaya's voice and woke up immediately. Just what was the raven haired man considering abnormal? He felt small raindrops on his face, but rain was something normal, right? At least the villagers mustn't take care of the flowers.

He opened his eyes and saw the sky. It was bright. Too bright while it rained. He looked around him and saw Delic, Psyche and Tsugaru coming their way.

"I have never seen something like this before. Guess that we really are in another world." the pink eyed blonde said, and took out a hand to help Izaya up, but the raven haired man got up by himself and helped Tsukishima pretty soon.

"It's raining, and the sun is shining at the same time. Definitely not normal." Tsugaru said, hiding his pipe.

"I guess we should get going. I want to reach the castle today definitely!" Tsuki said and everyone else nodded and headed to the road between the rosemary field.

They went in the sun and rain for six hours, so they arrived at the entrance to the castle by noon.

"Now, the big question is... how do we get in?" Psyche asked, clinging to Tsugaru's sleeve.

They were by the wall of the outer entrance, when they suddenly saw four horses being led by a man with chocolate hair and a face with no emotion. The guards let him in, and Izaya followed after the horses, gesturing the others to follow him.

Somehow, they managed to get trough the gate. But they lost sight of the man who led the horses, and were greeted by the whole army instead.

Izaya and Delic noticed, that it was an army of women in a steel armor with place for breast. The steel was black, which reminded Izaya of Celty.

"What do you want? Did you come to visit our prince?" the voice of many women talking at the same time sounded, causing shiver run down the newcomers spine.

"Of course. We are his guests. So... can we come by?" Izaya asked, with his trademark mischievous smirk on his face.

The army was quiet, like it was wondering whether to let them in or not. But they didn't say anything as an annoyed voice told the army to get back to their duties.

"Stupid soldiers! Those are our new staff recruits. Right?" The man who did that, was an exact copy of Izaya. He had a servant's outfit on him, and Tsuki almost didn't recognize him, but when he looked into his eyes, he decided to play along.

"Of course. Now if you could lead us to the prince, so that we know which work we are assigned to, it would be great!" Tsuki said, his voice happy. Roppi looked at him with a scolding look, but didn't say anything as he gestured them to follow him.

They passed the kitchen, and saw a big black skinned man in a old chiefs hat. While they were on the way to the throne hall, they saw a woman with black hair and a cold look in her eyes.

She reminded Izaya of Namie, very strongly.

"Hibiya-sama. Here are our new recruits from another country. Do as you please with them." Roppi bowed and left the room.

Before the newcomers eyes a huge gold throne was seen, and in it a little prince with a crown that fitted his head perfectly.

Beside him, stood a tall blonde muscular man in a butlers suit. He was looking to much like Shizuo to Izaya's liking, but the informant noticed the black cold eyes instead of warm mocha ones.

"Hibiya-sama. We are the new people that would like to serve you from today on." Izaya said, and bowed, even down to his knees. Everyone that stood beside him did that, except for Delic, who refused to bow to a man that he topped in bed.

"That blonde commoner with pink eyes isn't bowing to me. Shitsuo, make him." Hibiya ordered, pointing one of his fingers at Delic.

The butler went to the blonde and forced him down on his knees.

"Enough. Now, please tell me what you are good at, so that I can assign you to the job of your preference." Hibiya said, his voice very arrogant, and power wielding.

"I'm... good at cleaning things, Hibiya-sama" Tsuki said, blushing a little.

"We... I mean both me and Psyche would like to have something to do with music." Tsugaru said, bowing to the prince and Psyche did the same, which compensated the lack of 'Hibiya-sama'.

"Well, I guess that a duty in the kitchen isn't that bad, Hibiya-sama. If you have ootoro, that is." Izaya said, with a smirk on his face looking straight at the prince.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't. This country is in the middle of the land so we don't own any waters. But you might like to join Tsuki-chan on the cleaning duties, Orihara-san.

And you, peasant? What do you think you are best at?" Hibiya asked looking at Delic with an unfriendly look.

"The first thing I'm going to do is to beat this butler of yours and show who owns you here, Hibi-chan. Then you shall be my sex slave." Delic said, determination hearable in his voice as well as seen in his eyes.

"Enough, peasant. You are doomed to a lifetime prison for disrespect towards the prince. You may show your strength at first, and that may cause in your punishment being half as long. Now, get out of my eyes, peasant." Hibiya said, his voice upset.

Then, two guards came and took Delic with them.

"As for the rest of you... Orihara-san and Tsuki-chan are under Eimana as the cleaning service, and Tsugaru and Psyche are to be the castle's musicians. You may take a tower next to that crazy scientist. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Hibiya said, clearly angry and they obeyed.

"You two are to follow me. And you two... the tower is at the end of this corridor and to the left. But you will be playing at the dinner, so get ready." the black haired girl said, and she made a gesture for Izaya and Tsuki to follow her.

When Izaya was changing into his servant clothes he wondered why did his chest seemed so tight. He didn't like that feeling. In the staff room, they were left alone and soon, Roppi joined them.

He told them about what happened to him, and that it's better to obey Hibiya's orders, as well as that Namie-like girl.

Izaya was silent, as they headed out to their duties. Once he passed the tall blonde butler, his heart skipped a beat and he hated himself. The truth was that he did never cheat on Shizuo, but that didn't stop his instincts form thinking that the butler is very attractive.

(A/N: Wow, Hi there. It was a long time since I updated this. Thank you all for reviews, alerts and faves to this story. I might update it next week too, maybe. Remember that any Feedback is loved :D)


	10. Chapter 10

**Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy :D**

When they left, and Shitsuo went to tell the other servants to prepare dinner, Hibiya was left alone in the throne hall.

Only when the butlers steps faded away, did the Prince let go of his stern and cold facial expression.

He did expect that they would come to search for him, but Delic's straightforwardness and rudeness caught him off guard. The pink eyed blonde never did hide his desires, but to admit these in front of everyone... Hibiya didn't expect that. And it somewhat humiliated him.

The prince ignored the feeling of relief when he saw that Delic went this far to see and 'save him'. He didn't want to think that Delic truly cared for him, for he knew that it wasn't the case. Delic always lusted for his body, and nothing else.

Trying to appear normal and calmed, but unwillingly still thinking about Delic, Hibiya ate his dinner alone. He didn't wish for anyone to accompany him, even Shitsuo who usually stood in the dinners hall corner and observed him.

The golden eyed prince, felt that even this large dinner hall was too small for his thoughts. Unable to let go of Delic in his mind, Hibiya visited the prison after dinner.

The pink-eyed blonde was sleeping on the pile of hay. He had a grimace on his face, as if dreaming a nightmare, or sleeping in a very uncomfortable place. Whether it was the first or the other, Hibiya didn't know.

Out of boredom, and desire to look at his partner, Hibiya sat on a chair that he ordered Juhei to bring to there and observed the sleeping tall blonde. It was somewhat interesting to see him asleep, because the youngest clone of Izaya didn't have the occasion to do it before.

After two hours of sitting still and with Delic still asleep, one of the women soldiers came in to the prison and told the prince that he has a visit. Hibiya gave a disapproved gaze to the still sleeping male and left the prison, kicking the chair that he sat on.

That made a loud sound, but Delic didn't have the time to see who was the cause of it. Hibiya left too quickly, not taking the last glance at his past lover.

Deciding that it must have been a dream or something along that, Delic looked absentmindedly to the ceiling, imagining what would he do with the prince once they would go back to the real world.

. . .

After one week, Hibiya got enough of it. Even topping Shitsuo didn't give him the satisfaction he had before. None of his friends did even talk to him, showing him their respect, but Hibiya couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were ignoring him, and averting his gaze on purpose.

Degrading them to the servants level might have something to do with it, but Hibiya didn't care. His uncertain feelings towards all of them, and the sudden change in their relations to him made him kind of under the weather. He did visit Delic in his cell every day when the blonde was asleep, and Hibiya was frustrated that the pink eyed blonde didn't wake up once he entered the prison.

He was very quiet, and hoped that the blondes inner intuition would wake him up automatically. This didn't happen, and Hibiya left every time making a noise so loud that would wake Delic up. Even in the middle of the night.

As it turned out later, Izaya, Roppi, Tsuki and Tsugaru with Psyche did have contact with him. They came in the day time, and Delic wondered who could disturb his sleep in the middle of the night. When the blonde was sure that it was none of them, he wanted to believe that it was Hibiya.

So this evening, he didn't go to sleep, as he waited for the young prince.

Going as silent as it was possible, Hibiya took his usual place right before the cell bars and was very surprised to see the bright pink eyes staring at him for once.

"So it was you after all. What is the point of this, Hibiya?" asked the muscular blonde with a tired voice and a little smile on his face.

"I want to make a deal with you." confusion, happiness and surprise, all those feelings bloomed inside of the little raven haired boy, but he didn't let it show. His facial expression and the tone of voice was emotionless.

"And? Why would I accept it?" Delic tried to sound cool and ironic, but Hibiya could swear that he heard a glint of hope in that question.

"You know that I am the most important person here. I can sentence people to death, as well as give them freedom. And this place doesn't look great at all." said the prince as he looked around with a displeased look.

"Do I have to remind you, that it was you who doomed me to be here? So what, did you change your mind or something?" Delic was a bit upset that Hibiya seemed to forget what he did only a week ago. Seriously, he would like to get out of here and go back to the real world, but he was sure that Hibiya won't agree to that.

"Partially. So... if I said that I'll let you be free under one condition, will you agree?" Hibiya looked at Delic again, wanting to appear serious and collected. But he felt his heart beat uncontrollably as if it would fly out of his ribcage and jump around the corridor.

He admitted it, but only to himself that he was missing Delic. But he decided that he won't get easy on him.

"And what is that? Shall I lick your boots or something along these stupid things?" Delic was still unamused, now sure that he wasn't going to like the terms. But sitting in this cold and dirty cell for a week was a thing he got enough of. He wasn't accustomed to such environment and would give anything for cleaner clothes and a normal bed.

"Let me show who is the boss for once." unexpectedly calm, Hibiya blushed deeply when he said it.

"Excuse me? I guess I didn't hear what you just said." Delic couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Hibiya really meant what he thought, or was it his perverted mind that translated it as he wished to?

The black-haired prince was frustrated that he had to repeat that. He considered it a success that he said it the first time. Didn't the blonde peasant hear him indeed, or was he just mocking him?

Blushed as a tomato, he said it loud and clear:

"I'll let you get out of here, if you let me top you in bed for once. Think about it. I'll visit you tomorrow." without a second glance at the stunned blonde with pink eyes, Hibiya left the prison part of the castle almost soundlessly.

Delic was stunned that his thoughts were confirmed. And he thought about it for almost the whole night.

**(A/N: 5 months and 12 days. Consider the snowfall as a inspiration to continue it. Sheesh, even though I've written the plot long ago it's hard to make it into sensible words. And... well... It might be strange because of the rating but I won't involve so much smut in this as I planned to. Sorry, but I'm sucking at writing sex scenes. I hope that the plot will make it up for this, but I'm not sure either... Thanks for the alerts and favorites and reviews and all that. They are really giving me a reason to continue this fic. I hope you enjoyed the update. Feedback is loved and needed. :D)**


End file.
